Johnny Hero
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: Sissy is kidnapped by Zizrar, and Johnny rescues her.  This is what happened inbetween, and what happened after.  JohnnyXSissy.
1. What Just Happened

1. What just happened Susan and Mary were shocked when Johnny suddenly came storming into the lab and started snatching things off the shelves without saying anything. He'd never been this rude about the lab in the 13 years he'd been alive.  
>"Johnny what do you think your-" Mary began.<br>"Not now!" he interrupted, as he began tinkering with the things he had snagged: a genetic analyzer, a satelite link up, and a data reader.  
>Susan bridled at this. "Just who's lab do you think this is-"<br>"SHUT UP! I need to concentrate!" Johnny snapped at her, as he continued to assemble his components.  
>As Susan started to bridle, Dukey spoke up. "Susan, please. This is serious." Dukey sat there holding four sample bags. He looked at Susan and Mary, his eyes quietly pleading.<br>As Susan started to snap, Mary put her hand out. "Nothing he's got there is dangerous, Susan. Let's see what he's trying to do."  
>Susan crossed her arms with a "Hmmf!"<br>Finally, Johnny finished his tinkering. "There. Time to test it." He held out his hand to Dukey. Dukey handed him the first sample bag and a cell phone. Inside the sample bag...  
>"Is that Mom's hairbrush?" Mary asked surprised.<br>Johnny nodded, pulled a hair off the brush and dropping it in one end of the device. It made noise for a while, then the screen popped up with an image of downtown Porkbelly with a blinking light. Johnny dialed the phone.  
>"Mom, it's Johnny? Where are you right now? ...You sure you're not at the coffee shop at Main and Third? ...Please Mom, this is important, where are you really? ...THanks Mom. No, it's okay you're not at work. Everyone needs a break now and then. Love you, bye." He hung up. "One test down, success."<br>Dukey handed him the next bag. He dropped one of his Dad's socks into the slot. After a few blinking moments, a new image popped up. He dialed the phone.  
>"Hello, Big Hardware? I'd like to speak to Hugh Test, he's a customer and he should be in the hardware department, aisle 17b. Thanks...Hello, Dad? It's Johnny. Were you where I told them you'd be? ...Yeah, don't worry, I'm not spying on you. I just had to test something. ...Yeah, I'm inventing now. ...Thanks Dad. I love you, bye." He hung up. "Two down. Success."<br>The next sample bag contained some hairs. He dropped them in. When it brought up an image, he dialed the phone.  
>"Hi, Mister Teacher Man? It's Johnny. You know how you said three data points were neccessary to confirm a line of data? ...Well, I've made something I'm testing, and I need to confirm viability. Can you tell me your exact location right now? ...No, I'm not joking. Please, this is the most important thing I've ever asked you. ...No, I can't explain just now, but please! ...Thank you, sir. It works perfectly. I'll tell you all about it at school on Monday." He hung up the phone. "Three tests complete. It works. Moment of truth." He opened the last sample bag.<br>"Isn't that Sissy's hair brush?" Mary asked interested.  
>"I haven't seen her in a few days," Susan pipped up.<br>"She's been missing a week...and her Mom doesn't know or care where she is," Johnny said with a snarl. Pulling off a hair, he dropped it in. Staring at the result, he said, "What is she doing there..." Suddenly leaping to his feet he grabbed a Bling-Bling Blaster and raced to the lab garage. "I'm taking the Earth Digger!" Dukey chased after him.  
>"Johnny wait! That blaster's-"<br>The vehicle revved to life and shot into the earth.  
>"-not fully charged," Mary finished.<br>Susan walked over to the device and looked at the readout. "This is some kind of genetic scanner! Using the satelite link up, it can tell you where someone is anywhere on Earth as long as you have a genetic sample! How did JOHNNY figure out how to assemble this? ...And why didn't we come up with it?"  
>Mary looked at the image. "I think the more important question is why does it read Sissy as being with the Mole People. Why would she be hanging out with Zizrar?"<br>Hours later, it was past dinner, after dark. Johnny still wasn't back. Hugh and Lila were frentic with worry, especially when they found out that Susan and Mary hadn't experimented on Johnny today. Suddenly, there was a shaking, and the Earth Digger popped out of the ground next to the house. They rushed outside in time to see Johnny climb up the ramp to the upstairs bathroom window, carrying something. They rushed back inside, and Johnny stepped out of the bathroom, and they heard the shower running.  
>He handed a bundle to Susan. "Burn these," he said coldly. He turned to Mary. "I need to borrow some of your clothes."<br>"Johnny!" Hugh was freaking. "Where have you been? Do you know how late it is? What do you have to-"  
>"NOT NOW, Dad!" Johnny snapped. He rubbed his chest, and three bloody gashes were visible through his shirt. Mary took Johnny to her room to get what he needed. Turning back, he siad, "Dukey, guard!" Dukey stood in front of the bthroom door and faced the others, snarling.<br>Hugh and Lila followed Susan to the lab. She examined the bundle. "These things reek!" It turned out to be femenine clothing, coated in human bio-waste of various sorts - urine, dung, vomit, and blood. Genetic testing showed it was all Sissy's. "Why are Sissy's clothes in such terrible condition?" Susan asked. The clothes turned out to be her shirt, bra, and panties.  
>Looking at the list, Lila spoke up. "I think the better question is...where are her pants?"<br>Back at the bathroom, Johnny had deposited the clothes inside, and Johnny was sitting outsife next to Dukey. Mary stood nearby, just out of sight, listening.  
>"Johnny, are you sure you know what you're doing right now?"<br>"She needs me Dukey. I'm going to be there for her."  
>"No arguements there, but there are other ways you could handle this."<br>"WHen Sissy's ready to tell people about it, she will. In the mean time, I'm going to help her, whatever it takes."  
>"It's just...you're burning your bridges with your family, here. What if they can't accept your decisions here? What will you do then?"<br>"I'm still packed from when I thought we'd have to hunt for her."  
>Dead silence.<br>"You'd really-"  
>"If they make me choose between here or her...I'm going to help her. I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, my decision was made when I went after her."<br>Silence.  
>"What about you Dukey? If it comes down to it-"<br>"I'm still packed, too, you know. I'm with you all the way."  
>"...Dukey..."<br>"Hey, unconditional love and undying loyalty are the definition of a dog, and when all is said and done, I'm YOUR dog. You didn't even have to ask."  
>"...Thanks buddy."<br>Mary backed away, lost in thought.  
>Later, Johnny came down the stairs, supporting Sissy on his arm. She looked pale and weak, and Mary's clothes were to big on her, making her look underweight. Johnny led her to the table, and got some food from the fridge.<br>"It's just Dad's leftover meatloaf, but it's edible, and you could use some food-" Sissy grabbed it frrom him and started to wolf it down, ignoring the taste. After she finished her third helping, he spoke. "You seem half-starved."  
>She stopped, and spoke quietly. "I couldn't get away...I tried to escape...but they wouldn't let me die that way..." A choked sob escaped her, and she started to shudder. Johnny pulled her into his arms and just held her. The Test Family were all nearby, and watched in silent wonder. After a while, Sissy started to calm down, and she stifled a yawn. Johnny picked her up.<br>"I can walk," she complained.  
>"You nearly fell down the stairs. You can walk back down tommorrow morning."<br>Sissy was quiet, then asked, "Where-"  
>"You can take my bed. I'll get an air matress or something."<br>Sissy shuddered a bit. "You'll...you'll stay with me?"  
>He smiled at her. "Of course."<br>He carried her into his room, followed by Dukey. He closed and locked the door.  
>Staring up at the room, the rest of the Test's were silent. Hugh finally voiced the question on all their minds.<br>"What just happened?" 


	2. Torture and Salvation

2. Torture and Salvation Sissy was walking along, just another ordinary day. She thought she'd go bother Test again, her favorite activity these days. All of a sudden, the ground opened up beneath her, and she fell into a sinkhole. She screamed out, but only her dog, Missy, heard her, and she was powerless to do anything.  
>Down she fell, like Alice into Wonderland, but her landing was not so pleasant, or as magical.<br>Small hands seized her out of the air, grabbing her arms, legs, and head. Small clawed hands carried her through the darkness. She tried to struggle, but these hands held her to tight. She felt her skin break, but still she fought. She wasn't some helpless damsel, to wait for rescue.  
>Then she saw where they were taking her, and her blood ran cold.<br>Within a huge underground cavern, low level phospherescence illuminated a terrifying scene. The mole men had her. She remembered hearing about them from Johnny, but they'd never been so aggresive, according to him. Then she saw IT.  
>Twice her height, it looked like one of the mole men had been warped and distorted, expanded into a vicious monstrosity. Its claws were a foot long, its teeth razor sharp, and its eyes were blood red. Upon its head was a golden crown. IT snarled viciously, and one of the mole men approached it nervously.<br>"King Zizrar, we have brought her as you requested."  
>Zizrar? THe mole king? Wan't he supposed to be small and pathetic.<br>"Excellent," he responded in a hissing, snarling voice, several octaves deeper than the mole man who had just addresed him. "How long until I may begin?"  
>"We do not know, sire." The mole man shook in fear. "We are not familiar with human-"<br>"FAILURE! UNACCEPTABLE!" Zizrar lashed out and seized the hapless mole man in one mighty hand and crushed his skull, then let him drop, dead. "SCIENCE! Where is science?"  
>Another mole man came out of the darkness as Sissy stared at the dead one in horror. "Yes, sire?"<br>"How long until we may proceed? I will not spend my precious seed wastefully."  
>The mole man addressed as Science, dressed in a white lab coat, approached Sissy and proceeded to sniff at her all over. SHe tried to push it away, but she was still held tight. It leaned over and licked her skin, and she shuddered in revulsion. Science turned and addressed Zizrar. "Sire, she will be ready for the plan by the end of this sevenday."<br>"Excellent," Zizrar hissed in pleasure. THen he turned to the mole men that held Sissy. "CHAIN HER!"  
>Within moments, her arms and legs were bound in strong chains, linked through a collar around her neck, which was anchored to a stone pillar. Turning to face Zizrar, she demanded, "What do you want from me?"<br>Zizrar grinned at her. "I will reign over the surface world, but my mole men are unsuited for assaulting the world of light. I have determined that a new breed of mole men will be necessarry to complete the assault: one that can fnction in either light or darkness. One that will bring fear to the surface dwellers. But, to make this new breed...I need a surface dwelling queen, one that will bring these mighty children into this world." He reached out and seized her by the face, staring into her eyes. "I have chosen you."  
>Sissy shot awake, shivering. It was a few moments more before she took stock of her surrounding, and began to calm down.<br>It was Johnny's room: she'd been in here a few times before. Dukey was at the foot of the bed, stirring restlessly, half asleep, half watchful. The room was dark. She was in Johnny's bed. Johnny...  
>Johnny lay next to her, his arms wrapped around her, soothingly, comfortingly. She moved up against him, taking comfort from his presence.<br>The dream had been so real...because it was a memory. On Sunday, the mole men had kidnapped her on the order of the monstrous Zizrar, for his unspeakable plan. Six days they had held her down there, unable to escape. When she realized their plan - and that she had no chance to escape - she had refused to eat or drink, pulling against the chains and repeatedly slamming herself against anything hard and unyielding in the vicinity. SHe sought to do herself lasting harm...make herself unsuitable for what Zizrar planned.  
>Zizrar had been ruthless. He anchored her limbs so she could not move. He ordered his people to force feed her, and laughed when half of what was forced down her throat was regurgitated. All her efforts to escape - either through harm to herself or her captors - was ruthlessly crushed. She had lost all hope.<br>Then Saturday had come, and there was no more chance of escape. The time had come, and Zizrar made his preperations to inseminate her...in front of his entire kingdom. She was left there, on her hands and knees, coated in filth unspeakable, as he announced the greatness of his plan, his children to be, and his great name. She'd closed her eyes against what was going to happen, and tried to close her ears as well. She heard sounds she didn't recognize among the cheers, but paid them no mind. It was too late. When she had felt his clawed hand on her waist, she had screamed. She heard impacts of flesh, and felt her pants torn away. She struggled to crawl away. But then...  
>"ZIZRAR!"<br>She had opened her eyes, staring unbeleivingly. Johnny stood between her and Zizrar, braced in a fighting stance, his eyes filled with rage. Down in the ampitheater, below the throne, she saw a spent gun of some sort, and the entire mole men population frozen.  
>"Flame Headed Boy!" She had turned back at Zizrar's shout. "This time you will not stop me. I am so close, I will not fail!" He had lunged for Johnny then.<br>Johnny hadn't been quite fast enough, and three bloody furrows were drawn across his chest. Following that strike, however, Johnny had seized the arm and delivered a powerful strike to the back of the elbow joint, snapping it in two. Zizrar howled in agony, falling back onto the throne. Johnny had leapt up, slamming both his feet into Zizrar's head, smashing him back against the throne. Zizrar slumped backwards. Johnny went over to Sissy, but Zizrar laughed.  
>"THose chains are beyond your strength, flaming-headed boy. YOu will never free her without the key."<br>Johnny turned and leaped onto Zizrar, slamming him back against the throne. "Where's the key?"  
>"I will never tell you-AAAGGHHH!"<br>Johnny had slammed the other arm against the throne, with the sound of snapping bone. "Next time I'll break something more important." He placed his foot on Zizrar's crotch. "Now, where is it?" He began to apply pressure.  
>Zizrar screamed, and seemed to wilt in on himself. "The Crown! It's in the crown!" As Zizrar continued to shrink in on himself, Johnny seized the crown and pulled out the key. Undoing Sissy's chains, he tossed them and the crown back at Zizrar, then scooped her into his arms. As he carried her out, he paused.<br>"Zizrar...keep your mole men in the underworld...cause any of your people - or you - I ever see above the ground again...I won't hesitate to send them to hell." With that he had carried her out.  
>Waking from this dream-memory, she clung to Johnny, as she had done then. She had always been a tough girl, but...she would get back to that eventually. Tonight at least...she could accept her distress. She could take comfort.<br>For tonight...he was her white knight. 


	3. Sunday Confessions

3. Sunday Confessions

Sissy awoke slowly. The covers were disturbed. Johnny wasn't there, but Dukey sat watching her. She looked at him and smiled. "Hey, Dukey. Where's Johnny?"

"Making you breakfast," he responded. Then he froze. "I mean-woof! Woof!"

She smiles at him. "I know you can talk, Dukey. You were driving the digger on the way back after all."

He chuckles a little. "Secret's out, huh? Just don't tell Dad, okay?"

"Sure." She sits up and starts to get out of bed.

"Here," he says, standing on all fours at her side. "Lean on me."

She leans one hand on him, bracing against his support. He leads her out of the room, past packed suitcases.

"What's with the suitcases?" she asked, concerned.

"Johnny was prepared to walk the length and breadth of the world to find and help you," Dukey said, continuing to walk her along.

"Then why are they still packed?" she asked.

"Cause you still need him."

"Oh." She got very quiet then, and followed Dukey downstairs.

Once downstairs, Johnny looked up from the kitchen. "Oh, Sissy, you're up." He brought out a plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage. "Here, I made you some breakfast." He set it on the table, and pulled out a chair for her. He then helped her to sit down, and sat ext to her.

"Where's your plate?" she asked.

"I didn't make one for me," he said. His stomach growled loudly. "Umm...I'll eat later."

She smiled at him. "Well, I don't think I can eat all of this, so why don't you grab a fork?"

The rest of the Test family came down to see Johnny and Sissy sharing the breakfast plate. Claiming she wasn't in the mood for sausage, she gave that to Dukey, who was very grateful. The rest of the family sat down.

"Johnny," Hugh began, "do you think now you can tell us what this is all about? It's past noon, Dukey wouldn't let me wake you up at all."

"Sissy slept in your room," Lila continued.

"You come back from - who knows what - in such condition, with Sissy barely functional," Mary stated worriedly.

"And what was with the condition of Sissy's clothes?" Susan finished.

"Johnny, what happened?" Hugh was worried about his son, and it showed.

Johnny started to bridle, and it was plain he was going to snap at them, probably tell them it was none of their business, but Sissy touched him on his arm. When he looked at her, she spoke to the others. "I'll...tell you what happened. But...once I start, please don't interrupt. I...don't know if I'll be able to finish." Everyone nodded. "It...it started last sunday..."

Several hours later, Sissy finished her tale with Johnny's fight with Zizrar, and his parting words to him.

"Then Johnny climbed back into the Digger, holding me in his arms...it must have been on auto-pilot or something..." She was shuddering. Telling the story had been like reliving it, and at this point Johnny had scooted his chair right next to hers and had one arm around her, holding her hand with the other. Dukey had his head in her lap, whimpering gently.

Mary was the first to speak up. "My god..." she whispered, unable to wrap her mind around what had happened.

Lila was at Sissy's side immediately. "Oh, you poor dear, what you've been through..." She pulled Sissy into a mothering hug.

Hugh went for the phone. "I'm calling the school. Neither one of you is going for the next few days, not till you're ready." He turned and patted Johnny on the shoulder. "Son, you did the right thing...all the way through. I'm...I'm proud of you son." He went to grab the phone to call the school.

Susan just stared for a while. She was terrible with emotional situations, and she honestly had no idea what to say. She knew she had to say or do something, but what? Finally, she fled the table, heading for the lab. Desperately, she looked for something ...anything ...science she could fall back on...something to help Sissy.

After dinner - delivery pizza, on Hugh's insistence - Sissy and Johnny were back in his room. While Hugh had been uncomfortable with Sissy staying in Johnny's room another night, Lila had put her foot down, saying, "She needs to feel safe." He couldn't argue with that.

Johnny went to go unpack the suitcases. "Johnny?" Sissy spoke up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What did Dukey mean by the suitcases being still packed cause I still needed help?"

Johnny was quiet for a while. Then he spoke. "It meant I would do whatever it took to be there for you. Even leave."

Sissy stared at him in shock. "You...you would have..."

Johnny nodded. "If it had come down to it...if I'd had to choose...my decision was already made." THen he smiled at her. "But I didn't have to make the choice, so let's not dwell, okay?"

Sissy couldn't speak. Throwing herself into his arms, she held him tight. 


	4. Back to School

4. Back to school

It was Monday, a week after that special Sunday morning. Sissy was finally going back to school.

She'd gone back home on Saturday, once she was ready to face her family. Her Mom had barely noticed she was gone, so she didn't mention what had happened. Her Dad was still away on his business trip, so he didn't even know something had happened. She decided that, unless absolutely necessarry, she wouldn't bring it up. The less she had to relive it, the better.

At school, things weren't even close to normal. Everyone knew she'd gone missing, and she was obviously not her old self coming back. Some tried to be sensitive and give her space, but one particular individual decided to use her state as a chance for some cheap ego boosting.

"Hey, Sissy! What's a matter, gone all girly on us?" Bumper was a real ass when he wanted to be.

"Not now, Bumper," she said as she tried to shove past him. He blocked her.

"Not so fast, Sissy. What'sa matter? Where's the tough girl, huh?" He raised a hand to throw a punch.

A small hand seized his arm from behind. "Back off, Bumper." She barely recognized Johnny's voice.

Bumper turned, fully intent on pounding whoever had grabbed him into the pavement. Then he saw Johnny's eyes. "Uh...sure Test. Catch you some other time." He and his thugs ran for it. The flaming-headed kid may be small, but you don't mess with someone who looks at you like a dragon about to crush an impudent knight.

Sissy smiled at Johnny, a little shakily. "Thanks."

"Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Let's get to class." On the way to class, Janet tried to get Johnny's attention, but he didn't even notice her. Sissy noticed, and Johnny's lack of interest made her blush a little.

In class, Mr. Teacher Man (who was still their teacher after two years, go fig) said nothing about their prolonged absences, hers longer than Johnny's. He simply told them to take their seats, and proceeded to teach the class. After class, though he said, "Johnny, Sissy, come to my office, please." They followed him to his office.

Sitting down at his desk, he turned to them. "Johnny, when you called Saturday before last, you said you'd have an explanation for me Monday. Well, it's Monday, though not the one I expected the the explanation on."

Johnny nodded and pulled something out of his backpack. Sissy thought it looked like an overly bulky sample analyzer. "This is it, sir," Johnny said respectfully. "I...guess you could call it a...Genetic Positioning System. It can locate anyone's position across the globe with a 3-inch margin of error, as long as you have a genetic sample to track them by."

"Impressive," the teacher said. He glanced towards Sissy, then continued speaking. "Does this by any chance have anything to do with Sissy's prolonged absence?"

"It's the reason I built it," Johnny said, clearly ready to be overly guarded about events again.

Mr. Teacher Man thought for a while, then nodded. "Alright then. YOu both need to make up the missed homework, class assignments and tests, but there won't be any disciplinary action taken, and take your time on the make-up work." He turned to Sissy. "DO you want me to schedule an appointment for you with the school psychologist?" She dumbly shook her head. "Fair enough." He turned and saw Johnny staring at him in shock. He smiled. "DOn't look so surprised, Johnny. I told you two years ago, I'm harsh because I care about the kids. Now get home, both of you." With that, he waved them out, pointing to the two packs of assignments by the door, one for each of them. They grabbed them on the way out.

Once they got off the bus, Johnny turned to Sissy. "Hey, you wanna come over to work on this stuff?" he said, gesturing to the packs they were carrying.

She smiled. "Sure."

At the Test house, they spent a couple of hours working on their homework. Johnny took a brief break to take a call from the patent office. Apparently, Susan and Mary had filed a patent on his invention on his behalf, and the government wished to make use of it. He told them he'd consider their (lucrative) offer, but he had other priorities at the moment.

Two hours before dinner, Johnny leaned back and stretched. "That's enough for today. Wanna watch a movie?"

Sissy smiled. "Sure. What movie?"

Johnny pulled out a DVD. Sissy stared at it. "The Princess Bride? That sounds like a chick flick. Why would you pick that?"

He flushed. "It sounded like something you might enjoy," he said quietly.

She blushed. "Johnny...let's watch." 


	5. The Endand The Beginning

5. The End...and The Beginning

-Test, Test, Test, Johnny Test (Go, go, go!)-

It had been two months since he had rescued Sissy. The physical scars had faded, except for three white lines on his chest that would always be there. The emotional scars - for both of them - had finally started to fade as well. His whole family had pitched in, doing their best to help out. Jumping out of bed, he went to begin the day.

-He's action packed, turbocharged, ready to blast.-

Pulling his clothes on, he raced down the stairs, Dukey right beside him. Grabbing a quick breakfast, he rushed to finish getting ready.

-He's got a flaming head of hair and likes to live fast.-

Racing past his sister's lab, he waved to them. "Hey!"

"Hey Johnny. Ready to test some stuff today?" Susan smiled at her brother, not so little anymore.

"Not today. Got plans."

"Gotcha. Have fun." Mary smiled as she waved him on.

-His sisters like to use him for their wild experiments.  
>Check out a day in the life of Johnny Test! (Go, go, go!)-<p>

"Come on Dukey! We can't keep 'em waiting!"

"Make sure you've finished everything you need to take care of here first, Johnny!"

-He's got a super talking dog he takes every place.  
>Who likes a cup of joe and has a monkey face.-<p>

Rushing through the kitchen, he waved to his folks. "Bye Mom, bye Dad, I'm off!"

"Is your room clean, Johnny?" "Did you brush your teeth?" Parents never change.

-His mom's ultra busy and his dad's a bit obsessed-

"Already taken care of!"

"Then have fun!" "And stay out of trouble!"

-Sonic boom, messy room, his name is Johnny Test!-

Suddenly a voice could be heard from the front of the house. "Hey, Test!"

A huge grin lit Johnny's face as he raced for the front door.

-Bling-Bling, The Mole King, Super Secret Feds, Extreme Teens, Moon Fiends, Brain Freezing Heads, Monkey Boy, Turbo Toys, Monster Trucky Trends-

Outside, he saw her. She was back in her old threads, the swagger was back to her step. She wasn't fully recovered, but she was ready to go on living her life. "Betcha I'll beat you to the new skate park!" She hopped onto her skateboard and took off. Grabbing his own, he took off after her.

-Just another day in the life of a boy (Johnny Test!)-

As he rapidly caught up to her, they began to manuever around each other.

-Just another day in the life of a boy (Johnny Test!)-

Once at the skate park (they reached it at the same time), they began performing any number of reckless tricks, as much to prove to themselves they were back to normal as for the fun of them.

-Just another day in the life of a boy named...-

Pushing themselves recklessly, they performed stunt after stunt, letting the thrills wash away lingering doubts and fears.

-Just another day in the life of a boy named...-

Finally, totally exhausted, they stopped and staggered to the side of the park, leaning on their boards.

-Just another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test!-

As they cooled down, Johnny turned to Sissy. "You okay now?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Sissy smiled up at him. "I will be, Test, I will be."

He met her gaze with his own. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She turned her eyes down. "There...there is one thing."

"Name it," he said without hesitation.

She twiddled her fingers. "Johnny...would you...kiss me?" The last came out so quietly it was barely audible, but he heard.

Reaching out, he tilted her chin up until they were eye to eye. Leaning in towards her, he whispered, "As you wish." Closing his eyes, he leaned in.

Recognizing the hidden meaning in his words, she flushed, then closed her eyes and leaned in.

Their lips met. The first of many. 


End file.
